A Nobody's Heart
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: Yla is a normal girl living on the islands. She has a good family, great friends, and a cute boyfriend Riku X3 . But one day she wakes up to find the heartless attacking her house... Rated T, just in case. OCxCannon
1. Chapter 1

The smell of the salty air filled her lungs as she lay on the beach, soaking in the sun's warm rays. Upon opening her eyes, all she saw was the cloudless blue sky, and nothing more. The only sounds she could hear were the waves crashing on the nearby rocks.

"Yla?"

She smiled at the voice, but did not respond. And as punishment for that, she received a soft kick in her side.

"Hey, Yla! Get up!"

"Fine." She grumbled, sitting up and brushing the sand out of her long, black hair. "What is it now, Riku?"

The boy sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, I was looking for you. We were going to go finish the raft."

"Okay, I'll come help." She leaned against his shoulder and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, for a while now, Sora has been ignoring me." She looked down at her hands. "He and Kairi have taken over the raft practically. And even though it was my idea… I feel forgotten."

"Hey, it's okay." Riku told her. "He wouldn't forget about you!"

"You sure?"

"Of course!" He laughed and stood up. "And I'd never forget you either. Come on, let's go!" He helped her up.

"Sister! Where are you going?" A young boy poked his head out of a nearby doorway.

Yla laughed. "Sam, stay home this time, okay?"

"But I wanna come…"

"I'll be back soon, okay hun?"

"Okay…" He pouted and went back inside.

"Come on." Riku nudged her slightly and then ran off, her following fast behind.

Yla slammed the door shut behind her when she got home. She didn't even smile at her brother when he ran up and hugged her legs. "Hi Sam."

"Hi sister!" He looked up at her. "You okay?"

"Not really…"

"What's wrong?"

Yla smiled a bit at his concern for her. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Okay." He grinned and grabbed her hand. "Come on! I wanna play a game with you!"

"Okay." She started to follow her brother, but it was at this moment her mother and father stepped into the room. She gave them as good a smile as she could, but they didn't smile back.

"Yla, can we talk to you for a moment?" Her mother's tone was serious, which worried her. She was usually so light hearted that you knew it was bad if she didn't laugh at all. So Yla dropped her brother's hand and went to talk to them.

"What's up?"

"Honey, we don't want you hanging out with those kids anymore." Her father said solemnly.

"What?"

"Those kids are a bad influence!" Her mother told her. "We heard about your little raft. We don't want you to get killed out on the water, like everyone else."

"But-"

Her father interrupted her again. "No."

Yla sighed and went up to her room, leaving her brother behind. She shut the door and sat down on the bed, unsure of what to do.

"Sister?" Sam opened the door and slipped in. "Don't you want to play with me?"

"Yeah, I do…"

"What's wrong then?" He came over and sat on her bed. "Why were you sad when you came home?"

"Sora. He is such a jerk!" Yla fell over backwards. "All I said was I wanted to bring you along, and he launched into explaining how my designs barely would fit all four of us!"

"So what happened?"

"I snapped and walked off. And now with mom and dad telling me not to go…" She curled up on the bed. "If mom calls me down for dinner, tell her I'm asleep, k?"

"Okay. Try to rest, sister." He gave her a hug and ran out.

_I'll try… _She closed her eyes and slowly drifted away.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing she heard was the screams.

Yla sat up straight in her bed. From her window, she could see a storm hitting the beach really hard and blowing the trees around violently. The form of someone- probably Sora- ran by, heading towards the raft. "Sora! What's going on?"

He stopped for a moment and yelled: "I don't know! I'm going to go make sure the raft is safe!"

"Okay! Be careful!" She watched her friend disappear into the darkness. That's when she heard the screams again, coming from down the stairs.

"Mom? Dad?" She went over and reached out her hand, grasping the handle. But before she could turn it, she heard:

"YLA! GO PROTECT YOUR BROTHER!"

She threw open the door and looked down the stairway. There the girl saw the horrible creatures that were attacking her parents. Her dad, the one that had yelled, held a chair in front of him to guard himself from what looked like black, floating orbs with faces. Her mom lay on the ground, badly hurt.

"Yla!" He looked up at her. "Do it now!"

She nodded and ran to her brother's room, locking the door behind him. The sounds of her father trying to fight them off could still be heard, even through the door.

"Sister?" A frightened voice asked. "What's going on? Are mommy an' daddy safe?" She turned to see her brother, eyes wide with fear. He was sitting on his bed hugging his knees and holding his little teddy bear- an old, worn one with a small paopu fruit in it's hand. She went over to him and sat by him.

"It's fine, hun." She smiled and brushed a little bit of his messy hair out of his eyes. "Want me to tell you a story?"

"Yeah."

So she proceeded to tell him a story, using the nearby stuffed animals to act it out. Everything was fine until there was a loud yell from downstairs, and then silence. Yla stopped immediately and the two sibling sat in the darkness, listening for any signs of life.

"Y- You think it's safe?" the young boy whispered.

"I don't know…" She felt Sam shiver, so she pulled him into her lap and held her brother closely. "Maybe."

The steps creaked slowly, and she held him even tighter. "Dad? Is that you?"

Silence.

"D-Daddy?" Sam asked hesitantly.

More silence.

"I'm scared sister…" He curled up in her lap.

"Shh… Quiet." She told him. "It'll be okay." But she didn't even believe her own words.

There was another creak, this time really close to the door. Something walked past the crack of light by the door, making Sam whimper. But the second the sound escaped his lips, the shadow came back to the door and stopped.

"Is that you Dad?" Yla whispered loudly.

The door swung open, and the weird creature that had been attacking her dad floated in, grinning at her as it had been to her dad. It floated right up next to them and looked at them for a second.

"What's that?" Sam asked her, shaking a bit. Yla hugged him tightly and closed her eyes. If this was still here, her father must be-

The thought was interrupted by her brother screaming and going limp. She opened her eyes quickly, but before she could react to her brother's cry, she felt a horrible pain and everything went black.


End file.
